Nietypowe Zbliżenie uczuciowe Sebastiana i Ciela do Aloisa
by Kuroshitsuji-fanfic
Summary: Niezwykłe zbliżenie się dwóch dobrych bohaterów Anime "Kuroshitsuji" Do ich wroga...(Pierwszy raz z moją koleżanką pisaliśmy fanfic yaoi więc prosimy o jak najlepsze komentarze :3 )


W pewien deszczowy dzień Sebastian i Alois siedzieli w posiadłości Ciela:

S:Nie pojęcia co możemy robić….

A:A ja wiem *rzuca Sebcia poduszką*

S:O-oi *odrzuca mu poduszkę w twarz*

A:nosz *Odrzuca poduszkę* bitwa

A:albo...nie

A:Kurdeczki nie wiem co możemy porobić

S:Cykorzysz że przegrasz rozumiem cię ;3

A:że niby ja przegram *Kpiąco patrzy sie na Sebcia* że niby ja?

S:Jasne że ty

A:Ta jasne *atakuje z zaskoczenia poduchą*

S:Alois...b-bo tak trochę...leżysz na mnie...

A:*zeskakuje* wcale że nie *cały czerwony odchodzi od niego*

S:Hehhee~~ czy widzę kogoś czerwonegoo?~

A:Właśnie że nie! *stoi obrażony*

S:Hehe~ coo taki obrażonyy?~ *chwyta go za ramiona i schyla się kiedy Alois jest odwrócony*coś się stałoo?~

A:Bo na ciebie wpadłem *łezka dyskretnie spływa mu po policzku* To twoja wina!

S:I to jakaś tragedia?

A:Tak! *wybucha płaczem i ucieka*

S:he?*zaczął gonić go do końca korytarza*złapał aloisa za ręke*Dlaczego?

A:B-Bo to tragedia i tyle *wychyla głowe zza drzwi*

S:*Zatrzymuje zamykające się drzwi* wytłumacz mi o co chodzi *otwiera drzwi i zrzuca aloisa na łóżko*siada koło niego*

A:Bo ja nie wiem jak to ci wytłumaczyć *wstał zcieraiąc łzy*

S:Jak chcesz nie musisz mi mówic ale możesz pokazać...

A:Nie mam nic do pokazania *wychodzi obrażony*

S:*Zatrzymuje go przed drzwiami i zamyka na klucz*nie wyjdziesz do kiedy mi nie powiesz.

A:No b-bo cie lubie *spuszcza smutno głowe*

S:Tylko tyle?...czuje ze masz coś więcej do powiedzenia niedużo osób rumieni się na kolege c:

A:*staje na palcach i całuje Sebastiana* Bo ja cie lubie inaczej

S:... wiedziałem że to powiesz *zwala go na łóżko i odwzajemnia pocałunek*

A:Zrobiłeś to specjalne!

A:czy ty nie powinieneś być na mnie zły?

S:Za co?...

A:za to że cie kocham *burak*

S:Niee...nawet się z tego cieszę tak szczerze mówiąc...

A:Ż-że co?

S:*Zamyka mu usta pocaunkiem* może skończ już hm?

S:To co może kontynuujemy alois?

A:*gwałtownie pocałował Sebastiana* to nadal wydaje mi sie snem

S:Jak to powiadają sny się spełniają *Zaczyna rozpinać mu koszulkę*

A:*zatrzymuje*a czy ty nie powinieneś iść do Ciela?

S:Nie narazie mój lord jest zajęty...

A:aaaa *udawane zdziwienie*

S:Chyba że mam go zawołać?~ wtedy by wszystko zobaczył~

A:nie! * odskoczył przestraszony spadając z łóżka*

S:Masz rację o wiele słodziej wyglądasz na ziemi*schodzi z łóżka i zaczyna całować go po szyi*

A:kurdeczki ja tylko spadłem *złapał jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował*

S:*wraca do szyi i zatrzymuje się na sutkach*

S:*Zaczyna namiętnie je lizać*

A:*cały czerwony* Jesteś pewny że jesteś trzeźwy?

S:Całkowicie jestem pewny...*kontynuuje*

A:*cały zaczerwieniony zaczyna zdejmować kamizelkę i koszule*

S:Jestem zdziwiony że w ogóle nie jęczysz c;

A:nie czuje potrzeby

S:Hm? Czyżbym był za słaby ?*schodzi niżej wiadomo gdzie*

A:*wydaje z siebie cichy jęk* zostaw go on jest nie winny

S:Za późno...*zaczyna mu dogadzać*Liże czubek*

A:*jęczy*

A:to nie sprawiedliwe!

S:Hm?

A:Nie lubie jęczeć...

S:Skoro nielubisz jęczeć to może zmieńmy pozycje?

A:A idź w huj *popycha go tak że jest nad nim*

S:?!*Przewraca się na plecy*

A:*zjeżdża w duł rączką chwytając wiadomo co*

S:!

A:coś nie tak?

S:Nie nie tylko niespodziewałem się tego...k-kontynuuj

A:A co na to nasz kolega *zaczyna ściskać i macać*

A:*zaczął go lizać i ssać nagle wsadzając go do ust*

S:*Bardzo cicho zaczął jęczeć*

A:Ooo jak słodko

S:H-hm?*przygryza dłoń*

A:Jesteś słodki kiedy jęczysz

S:* mówi pod nosem*b-baka...

A:Trudno *wspina sie na niego a ich oczy sie spotkały*

A:*pocałował* jednak nie jesteś taki twardy

S:T-tak ale tylko dlatego ͺ

A:akurat *kosną go w ucho*

S:*Sebby posadził na sobie aloisa*Trzeba zacząć prawdziwą rzecz...*nadział na siebie aloisa*

A:*jękną* on sie nie zmieści

S:Zmieści *próbuje mocniej*

A:ałć on sie nie mieści *smuta*

S:*po raz ostatni próbuje*udało się...

A:*krzykną*to boli!

S:*Zamknął usta pocaunkiem*szepta do ucha aloisa* tylko przez chwile będzie boleć...

A:N-naprawde?

S:Tak...

A:Oh *zaczyna ruszać biodrami co jakiś czas pojękując*

S:*Zaczyna cicho jęczeć*

A:Naprawde już nie boli *całuje*

S:*Odwzajemnia pocałunek*

A:Jesteś pewny że Ciel tu nie przyjdzie?

S:Nie przyjdzie...

A:Czemu ma wrażenie że zaraz mnie zabijesz? *opada na Sebastiana*

S:A za co miał bym cię zabić?~

A:Sam nie wiem tak sie czuje *tula sebcia*

S:To może już się połóżmy wyglądasz na wyładowanego...

A:Ja powinienem wracać do siebie...

A:Ale tak mi dobrze tutaj...

S:Może zostań tu jedną noc ;-;

A:Ale jak sie ciel dowie to będe skończony ... dosłownie o_o

S:Zanim Ciel się obudzi już nie będziemy spali w jednym łóżku bo odniosę cię jak będziesz spał oczywiście że przez całą noc tu będziesz ale rano już wstanę rano to cię odniosę ok?*całus*

A:No dobrze jeśli będzie ci sie chciało to ok *całusek*

S:~*Przytula aloisa i idą razem spać *

PART 2

*Rano Ciel wstał wcześniej i stanął w drzwiach pokoju sebastiana* CO TU SIĘ DO CHOLERY DZIEJE?!

S:*Sebastian się budzi* m-my lord!

A:*Alois odckną sie zaspany* c-co sie dzie... Ciel! *Nagle oniemiał*

S:*Wstaje *j-ja wszystko wytłumacze!

A:*Alois wystraszony co pare sekund chował nos pod koc* To nie tak jak myślisz

S:*Ciel z oczami typu ¤.¤ wychodzi*Sebastian dogania ciela w korytarzu i łapie go za ręke*Ciel odwraca się cały zapłakany* D-DLACZEGO?! DLACZEGO MNIE ZDRADZIŁEŚ?!

A:*w tym czasie alois załamany uciekał do swojej posiadłości* Wiedziałem że tak to sie skonczy mogłem mu nie wieżyć teraz zostaje mi oczekiwać na śmierć *rozpłakał sie i uciekł*

A:Co ja sobie muslałem mówiąc mu że go kocham jestem największym idiotą na świecie *zapłakany siada pod drzewem czekając*

S:*meanwhile in posiadłości ciela* j-ja przepraszam boo-chan a-ale-

C:Sebastian*przerwał w połowie*...nie przepraszaj ...

S;Hę?

C:J-ja to wszystko wczoraj widziałem...

S:C-co?!

C:A-ale podobało ci się tak?! *sigh*

S:B-boo chan...

C:idę go teraz przeprosić...*wychodzi*

C:*Ciel widzi aloisa pod drzewem*Alois!

C:*Idzie w jego strone*

A:* wystraszony wyprostował sie i odsunął*

A:Prosze nie zabijaj mnie *placze*

A:J-ja naprawde przepraszam!

A:Błagam ja nie chce umierać!

C:*Kuca koło niego i całuje w policzek*nic się nie stało

A:A-ale ja...przeciesz...u ciebie *szlocha* ty mnie zabijesz prawda?

C:Nie...nie zabije cie...

A:A tak w ogóle to co ty tu ro-robisz?

A:T-ty przecież mnie nienawidzisz!

C:Chciałem cię przeprosić...wiesz to troche był dla mnie szok kiedy pierwszy raz widziałem osobę oprócz mnie zabawiającym się z moim lokajem *~*

A: T-to ja powinienem cię przeprosić...

C: Nie masz za co przepraszać *kissu w policzek*T-tak szczerze t-to ...*rumieni się*

A:To ja przyznałem mu sie że go kocham to wszystko moja wina bardzo cie przepraszam!

A:Tak? Słucham coś sie stało źle sie poczułeś czy co?

C:N-nie j-ja poprostu...Zakochałem się w jednym pacanie i-i...

A:że-że co prosze?

C:T-tak..

A:No to idź do niego a nie!

C:Ale ja już przy nim jestem...*lekki uśmiech*

A:Stoi za mną i chce mnie zamordować?!*ogląda się za siebię*

C:Nie,siedzi pod drzewem i jest centralnie przedemną

C:Zgadnij kto siedzi przedemną?...

A:Ale to ja siedzę pod drzewem naprzeciwko ciebie

C:No nie serio? A to dziwne Jasne że ty *całuje w usta

A:No raczej że dziwne *odwzajemnia pocałunek*

A:Jak ktoś taki jak ty może zakochać się w kimś takim jak ja!?

C:Wiem że to dziwne...ale,jesteś słodki

C:A wiesz co...tak naprawde przekonał mnie o tym sebastian...

A:Ż-że co prosze? O_O

C:Tak...bo ostatnio rozmawialiśmy i on powiedział żebyśmy się trochę polubili i-i...

C:Ja chyba za bardzo cię polubiłem *cały czerwony*

A:*nagle pocałował go* To miło że mnie lubisz

C:Ale ja cie nie lubię...ja cie kocham *odwzajemnia pocałunek*

A:Toć się domyśliłem *skoczył na niego tak że razem upadli na ziemię*

S:Ahaha~ *Sebby za jakimś krzaczkiem patrzy się na nich* ~~oj boo-chan

A:*Alois nagle wybucha śmiechem* Wiesz że to nie ładnie,Sebastian?

S:Wieem~ ^^"

.·*°The End°*·.


End file.
